


Bad Apple

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, F/M, M/M, Post-War UK, Show Elements, Teddy Boy Fashion, female-presenting aziraphale, vespa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Aziraphale stomped over to the bookshop’s door and threw it open, ready to berate whoever was outside, and stopped in her tracks. “Good Lord, Crowley, what on earth are you wearing?”





	Bad Apple

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day three; prompt: bad apple
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked (but I tried really hard)

**1954, London**

“Heaven above!” Aziraphale complained, as the horn coming from the street beeped again, disturbing her reading once more. Despite her anger, Aziraphale delicately closed her book, placed it on the small table next to her reading chair, and stood, straightening the layers of tulle under her circle skirt as she did so. She ran a hand over the fine fabric of her sweater and smiled slightly. She didn’t always like the extra complications that came with appearing as a woman, but the clothes almost made it worth it.

Aziraphale stomped over to the bookshop’s door and threw it open, ready to berate whoever was outside, and stopped in her tracks. “Good Lord, Crowley, what on earth are you wearing?”

Crowley grinned, waving a hand to indicate his outfit. Aziraphale noticed distantly that he was looking a little younger than usual. “Like it? It’s the newest thing.” He wore a long jacket with comically wide shoulders and tapered trousers, chunky shoes and even his socks visible below. His ginger hair was styled in a tall, slick quiff, sunglasses firmly in place. He was leaning against the vehicle that had probably been the source of the beeping: one of those scooter things had become so popular since the war.

“What have you done to the poor Bentley, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, not sure what to say about Crowley’s outfit. Was that a bolo tie?

“She’s at home,” Crowley said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Doesn’t fit the aesthetic. Teddy boys,” he added nonsensically. “Can’t be seen driving a posh car dressed like this.”

“I see,” Aziraphale said, though she didn’t. “Were you the one making all that noise?”

“Yup,” Crowley said, popping the ‘p’. “Come for a ride with me.”

“What, on that?” Aziraphale said incredulously, waving at the precarious-looking device, which barely looked large enough to fit one, much less two.

“Of course!” Crowley said cheerfully. “Unless you’re embarrassed to be seen with a bad boy like me. Whatever would your Mother say, Miss Fell?”

Aziraphale gave him a pointed glare, but Crowley was unrepentant as usual. “Very well,” she said after a moment. “How fast does that infernal thing go?”

“Hell hath no hand in making the Vespa, angel,” Crowley said with a laugh, climbing aboard the contraption. “Hop on.”

Aziraphale gingerly sat behind Crowley, wrapping her arms around his waist. As always, on the infrequent occasions that they touched, she forced herself to ignore the flutter in her belly and closed her eyes, resting her forehead between the demon’s shoulders. “Please don’t get us discorporated, now,” she pleaded, and Crowley laughed again. “I wouldn’t know how to explain it to Head Office.”

“As if, angel,” Crowley said, and they roared off down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Boys were the UK equivalent of American greasers post-WWII, and had the same kind of bad boy reputation
> 
> Sometimes Aziraphale likes wearing pretty dresses, ok?
> 
> [reblog link](https://https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188579155564/bad-apple-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
